The Reason is You
by iheartkouga
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha were best friends as children & nearly inseparable, that is, until Kagome moves away.  Years later, Kagome moves back & finds her hanyou right where she left him.  Soon all Kagome's choices revolve around Inuyasha and  their relasionship
1. childhood

"Okay honey! You better hurry up, you don't want to be late to your first day do you?" Mrs. Higurashi called up from the kitchen in their house. She had been waiting for Kagome for almost an hour now...she was such a girl. She had been switching outfits the whole time and every time she came down the stairs, she decided she wanted to change again.

"Kagome we don't have time for this anymore. If we aren't there in 15 minutes, you'll have to wait until next year to start school! Besides, don't you want to see Inuyasha again?"

"Okay okay mom, I'm ready." Ignoring that last comment, Kagome came down the stair case ready for her first day in her new high school. Besides, she didn't even know if she would see him. They might not even have classes together. She would be going into her sophomore year. Being able to come back to this school was the only reason Kagome didn't throw a fit when she found out they were moving.

Here, let's back up a little...

(10 years ago)

"Kagome let's get going! You are going to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

"Okay mommy, I'm ready to go" (Kagome has always taken a long time to get ready, especially on her first day to a new school)

Kagome and her mother started to walk over to the kindergarten that was just 3 blocks away from their house. They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Kagome was so excited to start school! She loved meeting new people. The only thing that she had been talking about for the past month and a half was how much fun she would have, and now the awaited day was finally here.

10 minutes after they left their house, they had reached Kagome's school.

"Kagome dear, I will be back here at twelve to pick you up. Have fun and remember, be nice."

Her mother kissed her on the forehead and Kagome wet darting off towards he children. She didn't have to go very far though because a little boy with silver hair and dog ears ran up to her and stopped her half way to the other children.

"Hi there! I'm Inuyasha, who are you?"

"Hey! My name is Kagome"

"Kagome, that's a pretty name!"

"Thanks!" They started to walk off to the other kids, Inuyasha introducing Kagome to his best friends Miroku and Sango.

"That's funny, that boy had silver dog ears, I wonder..." Mrs. Higurashi said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Higurashi?" Came a voice from behind her

Mrs. Higurashi whipped around. She knew that voice. "Izayou! It's been years!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping off my daughter Kagome. She's over there talking to..." before she could say anything else, Izayou interrupted her.

"Inuyasha! Good, our children have already met!"

"And it looks like they're getting along great. This is wonderful; they can be best friends just like we were."

"Were?"

"I mean are" The two mothers started laughing as they headed out to a late breakfast to catch up and then went to go pick their children back up at noon.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled running up to her. "I want to introduce you to someone. Mom this is..."

"Kagome" his mother interrupted him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"This is her mother, we have been best friends practically our entire lives. We are here to walk you two home."

"You guys are going to have so much fun together! We can do all sorts of things together. I know! Why don't you, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio all come over for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"That would be great!" Izayou said walking next to her friend toward their houses. Inuyasha and his family lived a block closer than Kagome to the school, so they could all walk together.

The two women were walking ahead of their children chatting up a storm with their children right behind them, holding hands.

"This is going to be great! We'll get to do all sorts of things together." Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Yeah, this will be great."

From that moment on, the two were inseparable, that is, until Kagome moved away. Her parents got divorced the summer she was going into the forth grade. Her mom got custody of her and her younger brother Souta, and they moved to America.

When Kagome told Inuyasha they were moving, he threw a fit. He was so angry. He couldn't believe they were taking Kagome away from him.

"It's okay Inuyasha. Mom says it's only for a little bit. She just needs some time away. We can still talk on the phone, nothing has to change, we can still be best friends,"

"You're right" Inuyasha said. He sat down on his bed next to her. "When do you leave?"

"In three days." Kagome said looking down at the floor. She knew he would be angry again.

She was right. He jumped off of the bed and started yelling again. "THREE DAYS! THAT'S ALL WE HAVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS KAGOME!"

"It's okay." she said pulling him back onto the bed, trying to calm him down. "We can spend tomorrow and the next day together. But then I have to pack. Your mom invited me over for dinner on Saturday night, but then I leave early the next morning."

"And there's nothing I can do to make your mom change her mind right?" Kagome simply nodded to this. "Well fine, tomorrow is Thursday. You, me, Sango, and Miroku will go to the carnival. Then on Friday, we can all see a movie."

"Sure, that would be great!"

(Okay, this chapter is turning out A LOT longer than I expected, so I'm going to skip to after dinner on Saturday night)

"Thanks for dinner! It was delicious." Kagome said heading towards the door.

"Your welcome. Have a good flight tomorrow and keep in touch!" said Izayou as she saw the girl leaving.

"Oh I will. I'll miss you all!"

"We'll miss you too dear. Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk Kagome home. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Okay then" Inutashio said. The door shut and he looked at his wife. "20 minutes? It only takes 5 minutes to walk to Kagome's house from here. What do you think they're going to do?"

"Oh hush." She said smacking him with a dish cloth. "He just has to say goodbye. He wants to spend as much time with her before she leave."

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

"You know Inuyasha, I could have just ad my mom pick me up. It's getting dark." Kagome said looking at him

"Yeah I know. But then I wouldn't get to spend as much time with you." He smiled as he looked over at her with a smile. He saw her shivering as a breeze went by. "Are you cold?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"A little..." Suddenly she had Inuyasha's jacket draped across her shoulders. She smiled at the gesture and looked up at him. "Thank Inuyasha."

"No problem." He smiled back at her. They both looked back down at the sidewalk, and then Kagome nudged her hand against his. She blushed a little as he grabbed her hand in response. They walked in silence for another minute or two and then stopped as they approached her front step.

"Here we are." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. She started to take off the jacket but he stopped her. "No, keep it"

"Inuyasha, I'm moving to America. This is your favorite jacket; you might not ever get it back."

"I know," Inuyasha said blushing a little. "But I want you to keep it. You can wear it whenever you want and when you do, you'll think of me."

She smiled "Oh Inuyasha!" She jumped at him and threw her arms around him. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"How cute, Inuyasha and Kagome are hugging!" Kagome's mom sang from the front door. Almost instantly, they both pulled apart, blushing like crazy.

Kagome started to fidget with her fingers. 'Of course mom had to walk out just as I was hugging him!' she thought. "Well..." she said looking up at Inuyasha "I better get going."

"Yeah...right. Have a good flight." Kagome smiled and turned around. "Oh, and call me when you get to your new home!"

"Okay Inuyasha. Bye." Kagome said turning around again.

"And then call me when you start your new school." She turned around and smiled. She headed toward the door "I mean it Kagome, I want to hear about it all." She nodded and the turned to walk into the house yet again.

"Oh Kagome, one more thing!" She turned around and Inuyasha ran up and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, have a good flight!" And with that he was off.

That was the last time she had seen Inuyasha. Sure they talked on the phone everyday for the first couple of months, then they both gradually got busy. So busy in fact, they completely lost communication about two years ago. Inuyasha had baseball, football, and basketball. Kagome had Dancing, gymnastics, and piano lessons. Not to mention they both had school work.

They hadn't seen each other in 6 years, but even after they stopped calling each other, they always managed to send out birthday cards. If it hadn't been for those, their parents thought they would forget each other.

But Kagome remembered Inuyasha. That's why she was so happy when her mom and her boyfriend (mom's boyfriend, not Kagome's) said they were going to move to Japan. Kagome's mom met her boyfriend in America about 5 months ago. They had gotten pretty serious and he asked her to move in with her. She said yes, but that meant going back to Japan. He was only in America for a year on business, and that year was up. He could now return home to Japan.

(Back to the kitchen)

"Oh Kagome! You look positively adorable." Mrs. Higurashi squealed when she saw her daughter.

'GREAT! Just the reaction I wanted, positively adorable…NOT! I have to go change, if mom thinks it's adorable, I must look like a complete idiot!' Kagome thought to herself, but just as she was about to turn around and change, her mom grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the house and into their car. Kagome had told her mom she would just walk, but her mom insisted to drive her there. She thought it would be less embarrassing for Kagome to be dropped off by car than kissed goodbye by your mommy that walked you to school.

It took only two minutes to drive her to school, but the whole time she was throwing advice at her daughter like, "don't eat anything in the cafeteria, stick to your bagged lunch" and "Be polite to the teachers, make a good first impression" and even ways to push away boys like "if he asks you for a number, simply tell him that your dad doesn't believe in dating until marriage." With that one Kagome had to say something.

"Mom, that doesn't make any sense! One; he isn't my dad, he's your boyfriend. Two; you wouldn't find a guy to marry unless you date. And three; if you wait to date until your married, then you are cheating!"

"I know, it's just that will keep them away." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"I'll think of something else if it comes to that….bye mom. Thanks for the ride." As Kagome walked out of the car, she realized just how fun this would be. She was also a little relieved that she didn't have to worry about wearing the same outfit as someone else. All her clothes were from America, so chances are, she was the only one here with them. She started to make her way into the school.


	2. stop drooling Miroku!

She was the only one walking in the halls so the only thing you hear was her black flip flops smacking against the tiles. Her shoes finished off her outfit an made sure she didn't look overly dressed up. She wore an outfit similar to something she would wear everyday. She wore a distressed denim mini skirt that went to about the middle of her thigh with a plain black tee shirt that hugged her curves slightly. Under the shirt, she wore a tank top with a hot pink lace rim that stuck out just bellow the shirt to give her outfit a little bit of color. Suddenly she stopped walking, there it was; room 208, her new home room.

"Hey mutt face, you look like hell!" Kouga said looking at Inuyasha, who was staring at his desk trying to refrain from slamming his head against it and falling asleep. He was silent for a minute, and then received a nudge from Miroku who was trying to get an answer out of him.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. Sesshomaru was up yelling at the old man about something last night and they were a it for hours." He answered the question with a deep sigh, it was going to be a log day. He threw his head down on the desk and waited for the bell to ring signaling for them to go to their first period classes.

But before the bell came, somebody walked in the door. The teacher looked over at the door to see Kagome. "Ah ha! You must be the new student. Attention class! Everybody look up here! We have a new student her name is Kagome Higurashi"

Hearing that name, Inuyasha's head sprung up from his desk. Upon seeing his childhood friend all grown up, his jaw dropped almost to the floor. She had _really_ grown up. She was no longer the little tooth pick she once was. Now, she had the body of a goddess. She was breath taking!

"Wooh! Fresh meat!" Kouga said as a playful grin spread across his face."Looks like this class will be interesting after all."

"Back off Kouga" Inuyasha said shooting him a dirty look.

"I wouldn't mind asking her to bear my children." Mirokus' eyebrows shifted up and down suggestively and Inuyasha gave him the same look.

"Come on man what's with you? She's the new girl, we can't help it! Besides, she has all the right curves in all the right places…" Kouga added.

"Alright, that's it!" Inuyasha lunged across his desk and tackled Kouga to the ground. Kouga tried to fight back, but it was all he could do to avoid Inuyasha hits. Miroku was just glad Inuyasha snapped on Kouga and not him.

"Mr. _**Takashi!**__ Settle down." Yelled the teacher as he ran over and pulled the two fighting boys off each other. As soon as she heard that name Kagome's face light up. "Now take a seat and be thankful I don't send you to the principle. If it weren't for me having to get Miss. Higurashi settled you would both be down there already." He turned back to Kagome "Now dear, this will be your home room for the rest of the year. Now let's see…who am I going to have show you around…"_

Before he could pick someone Kagome answered him, "Inuyasha!"

The teacher looked at her curiously. "Inuyasha? I was going to have Kagura show you around, but since you already seem to know Mr. _**Takashi**_, I suppose he could do it." Inuyasha smiled and thought to himself 'she remembers me' Then the teacher spoke again. "Inuyasha, you can wait outside, you are excused from your classes and homework for the day to show Miss. Higurashi around. She will be out in a minute to begin the tour." Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the door, but not before he was stopped by Miroku.

"Dude you know her! Hook me up"

"You letch. What about Sango?" Inuyasha said brushing past his perverted friend.

"Come on, you know she won't go on a date with me. Please Inuyasha?" Miroku wined.

"No" Inuyasha said going to the door.

"Humph, he must be saving her for himself." Kouga said to Miroku. Good thing Inuyasha was already out of the class room or surely another fight would have broken out. Just then the bell ringed and everyone left the classroom and headed towards their next class.

"And lastly, here is your schedule. Inuyasha will show you around the school and get you to feel comfortable. Tomorrow is your first real day." Her teacher said handing her he schedule along with a few other papers.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Inuyasha was shifting around and leaning against the wall trying to come up with a good position to wait in. He leaned against the wall with one knee bent and that foot pressed against the wall waiting. Suddenly the door opened and out came Kagome. She looked at him and he jumped away from the wall.

She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his back. "I'm back!" She said, smiling like a kid in a candy store. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her too, holding her in a warm embrace. They stayed like this for a while and then he finally pulled apart to look at her face.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stay in America forever. When did you get back and why didn't you call me?" He finally got himself to say.

"I got back about a week ago. I helped my mom unpack and settle into the new house. As to why I didn't call you, I thought it would be a nice surprise to surprise you at school. I was going to ask the principle for your last class and find you after school. Are you mad I didn't tell you?" She asked, feeling a little guilty for not calling.

"No," He said pulling her back into another embrace. "It was a wonderful surprise." He said this in such a sincere tone. It reminded he of when they were little, and she couldn't help but smile even more.


End file.
